Paradise Lost
by Jodeist
Summary: She woke up one day, to a world where nothing was waiting for her anymore. Betrayed and cursed, she decides to take her revenge on the clan who wronged her, until there is no one left. Thousands of years later, she stumbles on a man, who belongs to that very family. (This story mainly focuses on Sakura for the moment, Sasuke will appear later)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One after the other, her precious beings were snatched away from her, her kingdom, her friends, family, and love…She lost everything because of one man's greed…Snatched away from death clutches by this devil, she was prevented from reuniting with those she loved the most. Lost and deprived, she was condemned to an eternity of aimless wandering. Enraged she killed every member of this demon's so she years later she comes face to face with this very man's progeny…

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own this manga**

She wasn't supposed to be here…

Why?

Why had she been brought back from this realm of peace?

Who?

Who would be cruel enough so as to doom her?

Who would dare to snatch her away from death's clutches?

Ah…yes…

This man of course…

He did not find it enough to take away everything that ever brought her happiness. He also had to be a sadistic beast till the end and doom her to an eternity of suffering…By his side…

But she would have none of it. No…She was not going to watch passively, like the broken doll he had always wanted her to be…

No…Not after watching him and his men ravage her kingdom, brutally murdering its people, raping its women and girls, and enslaving its children.

Not after witnessing the slaughter of her family, the brutal murder and humiliating defeat of her beloved fiance by the end of this wretched creature that called himself a conqueror.

Not after the savage loss of the gift she had so ardently saved for her wedding night …A gift she had been depossed of by this monster, who bathed himself in her own family's blood.

He had then proceded to proclaim her his Queen, further humiliating her and increasing her despair.

But she had thought she had outsmarted him and found a way to escape…How foolish she had been!

For she had not fully grasped the danger this man represented, and who he was. Or rather…what he was.

The moment she had began to feel her life slipping away from her with her blood, he had smelt it…

And proceded to lean down to her, whispering those three haunting words:

"_Not yet blossom"_

Before he planted his fangs in her pristine neck wretching her from death's arms

Who was she you ask.

She was what I considered a fragment of my long existence…

She was this naïve girl, sinfully, beautifuly, unaware of the cruel world she lived in, once deemed the splitting image of an angel…

An Angel whose wings had been ripped off before she could get a glimpse of Heaven…

An Angel who lost Paradise, and fell in an Abyss of despair…only leaving behind who I am today.

A vengeful, bloodthirsty being, who hunted down and massacred the people who were responsible for my doom…

Slaughtering, murdering…refusing to stop until I was sure that this wretched family had disappeared from the face of Earth so I could finally be free…

My name is Haruno Sakura and I am a vampire.

A/N: Hello guys! First story EVER and a Sasusaku^^! So please be nice, constructive reviews please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Nope, I do not own Naruto, or else the Sasuke dude would have gotten his ass kicked a LONG time ago and Neji would still be alive !

JUst wanted to thank my ONE reviewer for being such a sweetheart!THANK you!

Dull emerald stared at the ceiling, as if trying to find a hidden meaning, something to get her out of the hell she was stuck into.

"Damn it, will I have to stay in this monster's devilish clutches forever?!" the unfortunate soul yelled.

A husky voice answered her

"It seems you are not yet accostumed to your new…"

"MY NEW CURSE!"

The man chuckled, apparently amused by the young beauty's antics .

"No my dear I was going to say life, though I do understand your rage"

He made his way to her at a predatory pace, taking his sweet time studying her, drinking in the sight of her.

"Well you do make a wonderful vampire my dear, I am quite sure you will make a wonderful vampire _Queen_ as well…"

"Like I would ever be! You turned me into a monster, a wretched creature doomed to survive by killing what used to be my own kind! And you expect me to become your whore?! Go to Hell Madara, and take all you bloodthirtsy minions with you!" she spat.

"Now, now,Sakura my sweet, you wouldn't want me to punich you by unleashing my wrath on your beloved kingdom, or at least what is left of it" he laughed. "Such a foul mouth for such a heavenly and delicate creature, a shame that you are not as quiet as you frist come across as"

"Curse you Madara! I am not one of those stupid harlots you surround yourself with! And I swear on what is left of my honor and soul that I will slaughter and kill your clan, until there is no one left but you! And then I shall avenge my loved ones by ending this pityful existence of yours!"

A dark laugh broke her tirade

"Oh by Jove, I have not heard such preposterous words since Hashirama your darlingFather decided he wanted to make peace with me! I do not regret keeping youlittle one! AT least now I shall have a good laugh daily! But be careful little blossom…" He finally got to her, and kneeled so they were face to face "Your words might anger me someday…you wouldn't want to relive our first night now would you? After all I do not particularly mind you bleeding all over my sheets while I have my with you" A sadistic smirk made its way on his devilishly handsome face while Sakura shivered on horror as memories flshed through her mind, a whimper escaping her rosy lips without her consent.

"See? I am glad we agree on that point" He got up and walked back to the door.

"I shall see you in a few hours love, I want you to rest for now, aftreall you are still affected by your transformation, I sill send you food, until then do not leave this room" On that note he left, leaving her once again to wallow in her hatred and self disgust.

Sorry for the long wait, I know is chapter is short, but this is my first fanfiction and I don't really know where I am going to be honest! I am sorry it took so long but the thing is that I entered University in september and left my parents's, so it has been tiring and all^^ Sorry again!

Review please, cause there was only one for the prologue and I was wonderign if this story was worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to thank Curlyhairrocks17 (by the way you ae right curly hair DO rock^^ and Sasuke is not going to be in the story until a few chapters and sorry but at first Sakura won't be happy to see him, I am sure you understand why XD! As for Naruto, well…I don't know yet ;)) and Emiliakyuchi for taking some time to review, thanks guy you rock hehe!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own Naruto

She glared at the walls with all the hatred she could muster

"Like that will help me get out of here…" a heartbreaking sigh escaped her lips.

"I need to find a way out of here…but how can I when the transformation has weakened me so? And when the Devil deem me strong enough he won't hesitate to have his disgusting way with me, and I won't be able to fight back!"

The image that flashed through he rmind made her nauseous, but he had already taken her purity from her, the only thing apart from her love that she had saved for her beloved only.

"Izuna…" At the thought of her beloved, a treacherous tear slipped through her shining emeralds. He had been such a marvelous man and fiance, and she allowed herself to drown in her memories of a life that had been shattered.

Sweet, chivalrous, and handsome, she had first notice him at one of the numerous ball her Mother enjoyed throwing. He was one of the most sought after gentlemen and knights of the land, with his gentle manners and quiet charm. Contrary to what a majority of nobles (and her she ironically remembered), tended to think at the time, Izuna was not one to play with women, unlike most handsome knights.

But his good looks and heavenly features were not the reason why Sakura has been attracted to him. At first she HAD noticed him of course, but it was due to the amazing number of women who had been busy shamelessly throwing their body at him during the ball, trying to catch his attention. She had watched indifferentl but with a hint of disgust (for those creatures were of the same sex as she was, and it was quite infuriating to watch them digrade the female kind in such a way).

Sakura, in spite of her innocent and seemingly fragile appearance, was a firm believer that woman should fend for herself, and not watch as a man saved the day while the female would play the damsel in distress and wait for _Prince Charming_ to come and end the dragon's life. She, to her Mother's great distress, had prefer to learn the art of swords rather than those of sewing and music. She would enjoy spending (_"wasting!" _her Mother had once said) her day gallivanting in the forest on her favorite horse, instead of staring at her reflection trying to make herself desirable for one of her suitors/possible husband to be. She was a true warrior, inside and out, and it has been the bane of herMother's existence, and the cause of their numerous disputes. Which is why Sakura had always been closer to her Father.

She had loved both her parents deeply, but it was imposible to deny that Sakura and her Father had been as close as they could be. King Hashirama had been loved by all, from peasants to knights, from nobles to merchants, there wasn't one person on the Land that would have wished to harm the man.

"Or so I naively thought" the pink haired captive said bitterly.

Fair and generous, the King has edicated his life to his people and Kingdom, making Alliances in order to avoid fighting wars which would break families, kill Fathers, sons and brothers. For him War had always been a plague, a disease which needed to be eradicated, in his mind a good King was not someone who imposed respect by creating fear, but someone who made sure his people were wanting for nothing, and did not have to be taken waya from their loved ones.

Sakura had admired her Father, more than anyone, he was her model, an example to follow, and she had promised herself that once she became Queen she would do her best to become a Fair Ruler just like him. He was the one who taught her how to fight with a sword, how to act in a political meeting, how to be someone the Kingdom would trust and look up to. He had always accepted her as she was and she had adored him even more for that, because she knew no other would do so.

It was also this belief that made her think she would probably remain alone for the rest of her life, because no man in this era would love her for what she was. To her they were all the same, her suitors, all trying to change her, blinded by her beauty and telling themselves that her _boyish_ attiude could be tamed with time, and that once it was she would make a perfect_ submissive,obedient_ wife.

At that thought she scoffed, it was the basicall what _Madara _expected of her too, such arrogance!

Anyway, she had disappointed them all, because they, in spite of their charms and gifts, did not manage to sway her in any way. She had rejected so many of them that she had ended being called the "the Fury of the Land". She allowed herself to laugh through her tears, it had been so much fun to watch their face fall at her rebuttal.

She had always been bewildered at the number of pompous jerks who would still try even after one them had been thrown out of her door…

So Sakura's reputation had been quite impressive when it came to men, and there was not one in the Land who was not aware of that. They all saw her as a challenge, a price to be won over, and that's why she was not swayed by good looks in general. Because no matter how handsome and charming they seemed, to her it was just a cover to win her affection and make her a perfect, trophy Queen beraly allowed to speak when not asked to.

Izuna had appeared to the paragon of everything she despised, and she had been quick to dismiss him even as he had smiled at her amidst the crowd of rabbid women surrounding him.

Therefore she had coldly raised her perfectly shaped pink eyebrow at him, turned on her heels, and left, leaving him to dela with her cold rejection.

She had thought it was a clear message to leave her alone.

She had been wrong for once.

She had barely reached the balcony before he had reappeared right in front of her, his trademark gentle smile in place. He had asked her to dance but she, one again coldly dismissed him and went her own way…only to discover he was still following her.

"What's with him?" she had thought. "Doesn't he understand I am not one of those harlots down there, kissing his feet?"

And then he had taked to her, about everything and nothing, going on and on even if she did not answer, until he had to leave and even then he bid her a warm goodbye.

To say she had been flabbergastered would have been an understatement. But then she had told herself a night of talking alone like an idiot would have been as annoying to him as it had been to hr, so she did not count on seeing him anytime soon.

Once again she had been wrong.

He had come back the day after, this time claiming he wished to see her train, she had just scoffed and let him, aftreall it was his time he was wasting, and she had learnt that trying to make him leave did not work.

What she, in fact, did not know was that his calm and soothing presence, would become something she sought after, wanted to have beside her. She did not plan to fall in love with this insufferable man, who was not dettered by any of her cold rebuttal, or by her frigid attitude.

Their first kiss had been something she did not expect either, even if their daily training together had become a habit, and their attraction to eachother an underlying tension.

And when they had finally found the strenght to let go of eachother and he had told her, with a shy blush tainting his alabaster skin, that he had loved her for a long time, in fact, since he had first saw her training with her Father on a warm spring morning, she had thought him to be corny, and had told him so, but could not be any happier that she had finally found someone to love her for who she was, and considered her his equal.

He had asked her to marry him, adding he did not wish to talk to her Father until she had given him her answer. And she had jumped into his arms, crying in joy (she would later berate herself for it, as he teased her to no end, saying she "finally seemed to show hints of feminity", she had then proceded to chase him all other the Castle while they both laughed like children).

Her Parents had been euphoric, especially her Mother who had almost hugged her future son by marriage, in a moment of relief (Sakura had loudly snorted at that, saying her darling Mother seemed almost _too_ happy about her wedding).

Her happiness was complete and her future seemed wonderful. She would marry Izuna, and together as equal, they would govern the Land, and keep it as prosperous as it has been always been under her Father's reign. Her Mother would finally stop nagging at her about marriage and grandchildren, too preoccupied with taking care of eventual grandsons, and grandaughters.

Every loose ends seemed to fall into place, and her unconvetional fairy tale _seemed_ to have a happy ending.

And then, all Hell broke loose, and her dream shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I would like to thank people who took some time to review, it warms my heart to see people like my story^^ I do hope you will enjoy the following chaptet as well!

To my anonymous reviewer: Yeah I know, but Sakura has had time to get used to it, because this takes place after she was turned by Madara, and after she tried to kill herself, I am getting there. Believe me she was crushed^^ Oh! And I always liked MadaraX Sakura stores because I like him as someone with dry humour, and sarcastic, so that's why he likes to taunt Sakura^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It all started on a beautiful morning.

She had woken up early as usual, deciding to go and train while she could still do it in peace, since her Mother had taken upon herself to harass her about her upcoming wedding, and all the (unnecessary in her opinion) preparatives that came with it.

So on this fine morning, as the warm hue of dawn was still present in the sky, she had gone out, and started her usual practice…

Until the sound of a horse going through the royal gates at top speed had shattered the peaceful atmosphere.

She had rushed back to the Castle, where she had found the most alarming sight she could have come across.

Her Father's face was grim, and serious, something that was never a good omen.

Her Mother's pale features were almost ghostly, and the few wrinkles she had always done her best to hide were as proeminent as ever, an evidence the regal woman was as worried as her Husband, if not more.

A dozen of Generals were present, among them she recognised her uncle, as well as Nara Shikaku who had brought his son, Shikamaru, one of her long time friend, even though their first meeting had been quite unsettling to say the least, considering she had been a 15 year old teenager who held a personnal grudge against men, and he, a 17 year old boy who thought all women were nothing but troublesome.

Nethertheless the young man had proved to be quite the genius…well when he felt like being one anyway, but his opinion was not requested unless it was a dire situation…

His presence at the meeting only served to reinforce her rising distress.

But the last straw had definitely been her fiance, who had been called as well, and was already dressed in his fighting armor, his normaly gentle face a mirror reflecting his determination and aggravation. When their eyes had met the sorrow and pain hiding in those onyx orbs had her take a step back.

It was as though he had known something nobody else did.

The Messenger told them that the North of the Kingdom had been completely overtaken by ennemy forces, that the damage inflicted upon the villages there were terrible. Men as well as children were slaughtered, women were raped then either killed or enslaved, houses were burnt until they were nothing more than ravaged wood.

And amidst this hellish picture, a single flag was noticeable…

A black one with a large white and red fan in the center.

They all knew there was only one clan that could be responsible for this tragic invasion.

The Uchiha Clan and their leader Madara.

She had heard of him, he was an arrogant and ruthless man who wanted power, and had always been nothing but resentfull towards her Father Hashirama. He was also known to be an excellent warrior, devilshly handsome and charismatic. However his notoriety also resided in the cruelty he and his troops displayed during battles. This invasion was only another stain to add to their record.

Sakura shivered remembering his particular moment of the meeting. Everyone had been so silent, it had been almost deafening.

And for the first time in her life, she had been scared, terrified even.

Terrified that tomorrow she would wake up, and discover her perfect world was no more.

Wake up to find out an Uchiha fan dangling in front of her window instead of the usual Senju flag.

But it couldn't be right? Afterall her Father had many allies who wouldn't hesitate to come to his rescue should he found himself in a perilious situation right? Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi…

"Yes." She had thought, it was impossible for them to be defeated; any men who would try to fight the fearless knights on this Land would be crushed…

"If only I had known" the landless princess thought sadly.

Because her Father's army could defeat anyforces…

As long as it came to _Human _ones.

They all took off for the battefield two days later. She had wanted to go with them but the fact remain that she was the sole Heir, and in spite of her strong desire to fight alongside her lover and Father, the latter wished for her to continue to rule the Kingdom with her Mother while he was away.

She had protested at first, but then a look at the faces that she loved the most and she had immediately calmed down.

They did not want her to be harmed in any shape or form during a battle, because in the chaos of the battlefield no one would be able to protect her should she need it. Neither Izuna, nor her Father had been ready to put her life so recklessly on the line, prefering her to stay safe in the protective walls of the Senju Castle.

So she had respected their wishes, and comforted her Mother, whose legs had given out on her as soon as her beloved husband could not see her anymore.

Looking back she probably would have prefered going with them and getting to die an "honorable" death fighting alongside her loved ones to protect her beloved Kingdom, rather than being stuck in this world serving as an _entertainement _to the Monster who killed her entire family and destroyed her Land. She unfortunately could not go back in time, but if it were possible she swore she would have gone and told her Father to shove it and accept her decision.

Waiting for news, she remembered, had been the worst, no one knew what was happening, they had no way to know either, they could have been crushed in one day and no one would have known.

The answer came in the form of a bloody messenger, and Sakura had almost wished for the uncertainty to come back.

He told them that Hashirama's troops had been defeated in a week, there were no survivors. He described the ennemy as _inhuman_, in his mind there was no way they could have been prepared for what they had to fight. Her Father had tried to salvage some of his soldiers by going to fight Madara alone, but he was massacred as well. And Izuna…well no one had known what had happened to him, but he people had thought he was simply killed in battle and that his body had been burnt after. Her emerald eyes narrowed in rage at that, "Yeah, right…that was a good one" she told herself.

From that point on everything went downhill.

They had been told to flee, but it was impossible for too many reasons.

After learning her husband's death, her Mother fell ill, and had been getting weaker and weaker each day, a trip would simply kill her.

Sakura herself had been completely crushed, she did not eat more than a few fruits no matter how much servants had been coaxing her to. No one knew who she was anymore; she had been a shadow of her past self.

The villagers tried to flee the kingdom, but it was not an option, it was encircled, North, South, East or West, there was not a part of the Land that was not infested by some of those _Uchiha parasites_ as she had begun to call them.

They had no where to run. Once again they were froced to wait. Wait for the Apocalypse to befall on them.

And it came.

There were no more than a hundred, but they did as much damage as an entire army.

They entered the Castle, wrecking havoc and creating chaos.

She could still hear the screams, children whose head were sliced off, women who were brutally raped…

Fire, everywhere, the flames devouring houses and corpses, the scent of burnt wood and flesh reaching her nostrils and making her nauseous.

She had stayed by her Mother's side, refusing to move even as some of the most loyal servants plead with her to come with them. But she had been numb and defeated, unmoving, as if already dead.

Even as her worst enemy entered the room, a triumphal smirk on his sinful lips and his armor tainted by her loved one's blood…she had stayed put.

And now, she hated herself for it. Because had she been more attentive, she could have killed herself before he even had the chance to deflower her in such an inhuman way.

At the word inhuman, she bitterly chuckled.

Of course he was not human, and had she known she would have thought twice before slicing her veins and letting herself bleed all over the floor.

The beast had bloody _smelled_ it, and had promptly rushed to her side, like a _Prince Charming_, except he was anything but that and did not hesitate to bind her to him by turning her into…this bloddthirtsy, disgusting creature, .him.

"_Just like him…" _she thought. "How disgusting. As if he hadn't humiliated me enough, he needed to make me despise my own self as well!"

"But then again" she wondered "Why couldn't I make the most of it? Afterall…now we are equals…"

"Yeah…I am going to put that curse he gave me to good use" at that thought a smirk made its way on her angelic face.

The only thing she was not aware of…

Was how similar to Madara's it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for the VERY long wait, but the second semester has been hell ! I also wanted to thank my reviewers! ;)

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto! But if I did Sakura would have kicked Sasuke's ass to Suna the second he set foot on the battlefield! But I am still happy the moron has come back, and Sakura kicked some major ass too! ^^

Sakura was still stuck in this dungeon, having no idea when the bastard would come and get her out of it.

It was a few days since she had made the decision to play her captor's game, in order to let him think that he had managed to break her into submission. She scoffed at that thought "what a ludicrous idea" she thought "Sure he managed to make me doubt for a second, especially after his…revelation…but that doesn't mean that his mind game made me forget my own strength!"

But even so she had to admit that the blow dealt to her by Madara had pushed her on the verge of hysteria, especially since it had been shortly after she tried to kill herself. Afterall, he had merely informed her that her _beloved_ fiance, in other words, the man she fell hard for, had been part of the Uchiha family.

She could still remember that moment clearly. It had been after her attempt to end her own life. Waking up to a warm bed, she had foolishly thought she had died and went to Heaven, joining her family and loved ones.

Well at least until she had heard the voice she had wanted to forget, this rich, warm, almost reassuring timber underlined by an almost imperceptible, sadistic and cold smirk. If she had been any other woman she would have thought that it was meant to calm and sooth her damaged soul.

But Sakura wasn't any woman, nor was she an innocent anymore thanks to the devil before her. Therefore her only reaction was to freeze in horror, a cold shiver of disgust running down her spine. Madara had felt it, as he resumed his lazy way towards the bed, taunting smirk and detached demeanor still in place.

Reaching her sides, he had taken her hands in his, and talked to her as if they had always known each other, or worst…as if he were her lover, berating her for making him worry.

He had acted as though he hadn't killed and slaughtered thousands of people, thousands of _her_ people. As if he hadn't crushed her Mother's neck in front of her, before calmly walking to her horrified and trembling form and…At that she had closed her eyes, trying to stop the horrifying images that were sure to come if she didn't stop her train of thoughts to go back to her present situation.

Disgusted and disturbed by his behaviours and intimate gestures, she had sat up, scrambling to the floor, seeking to get as far away from him as possible.

He had simply watched her passively, rounding the bed, and kneeled before her, trying to reach her even as she huddled herself in a corner, trying to melt herself into the wall.

She could still remember the awful conversation they had then, how he took pleasure in seeing her so vulnerable. The woman who had been nicknamed the"Fury of the Land" was now trying to shield her frail body like a child afraid to get punished.

Madara had enjoyed the view, and had said so very clearly.

_Flashback:_

"_My, My, Dear why are shielding your charming self from me? You wound me, afterall it is nothing I have not seen before, therefore there is no need to be shy my sweet."_

_Sakura flinched, but held her ground nonetheless, even though they both knew it was in vain, considering she was still trembling like a leaf._

"_Get away from me! You know it wasn't my choice! You took me without my consent you demon!"_

"_Love, love, love, why do you need to be so stubborn?" he taunted "Atferall you were not going to offer it to anybody else right? My dear "Fury of the Land"? _

_That was the last straw for her, and for a moment she forgot the fear she had for this man._

"_I HAD A FIANCE! Yes he probably died in battle! But he was no monster unlike you! What you took away from me was a gift reserved for our wedding night! IZUNA WAS THE ONLY MAN THAT I WOULD HAVE ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME IN THAT WAY AND"_

_Her passionte declaration was interrupted by his laughter. Her captor was laughing at her expense, and for the first time since he had turned her life upside down, she was struck by something. _

_Something that was eating away at her subconscience, something she did not want to delve deeper into, simply because she was afraid of the conclusions she would make. _

_But now, as she raised her eyes to his face, observing it carefuly, she did not have that freedom anymore, and unfortunately for her, it seems the man in front of her knew it well enough too. From the way a sardonic smile grew on his lips as her eyes widened more and more till he could see her emerald eyes perfectly, he was clearly having the time of his life watching her face dawn in understanding._

"_Do you get it now, my sweet little one? Or do I need to explain it to you in details?"_

_But the princess was not listening anymore; her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to put two and two together but at the same time, not wanting to. _

_Izuna had been her anchor, her life support, her rock; even after his death she had been clinging on their love to avoid going crazy. _

_If she were to discover that he, as well as what they had shared was nothing more than a smoke screen to achieve some dark intentions, a mean to an end…_

_It would break her and Madara knew that perfectly well._

_Said man was currently watching her like a hawk, waiting for the right moment to pounce on his prey, and deal the final blow. The sadistic man rejoiced as images of the landless princess completely broken and at his mercy flashed through his mind, he licked his lips at the thought, he just couldn't wait._

_At last Sakura came back to reality, and the devilish man knew it was time. With a predatory smile he got closer and wihspered in her ear:_

"_Do you get it now love?"_

_Startled she raised her head, tears glistening in her forest eyes._

"_What…are you…talking about?"_

_He chuckled, and then, in a mocked display of intimacy, he brought their forehead together, and in a single breath crushed what was left of her heart:_

"_That you were a pawn used in our game…__**tenshi**__."_

_And with this single endearment, she knew. _

_Madara was not the bane of her existence._

_It was Izuna._

_(End of Flashback)_

Sakura chuckled humourlessly; the Uchiha leader had told her everything, how he had planned someone to seduce her, knowing very well that the man he needed had to be humble, respectful, kind at heart, to seduce the princess who was able to scare off any men no matter how boastful or brave they were.

He also wanted a knight who was skilled in combat, a true warrior, who would be also polite and intelligent, to obtain not only Hashirama's respect, but also his wife's one (at this Madara had sneered adding that only weak men were influenced by a _woman_'s opinion).

But more importantly he wanted someone who was loyal to him, not out of fear, like most of his clan subordinates, but out of true affection and love, someone who would give his life for him without hesitation…which is why he had chosen Izuna.

His own god forsaken _brother_.

The pinkette could still feel her heart crack each time she thought of that.

Izuna was informed by spies of her tastes; what she liked to do in her free time; her likes; dislikes…It was made sure he knew everything about her before he was deemed ready to start his mission.

But not before he was given a new family name, a false identity, as well as a famous reputation, to fool the Royal family and the Court.

Izuna Yamada, a young man of 21, became an orphan at a young age; due to his family's death during the previouswar, won by King Hashirama's Father 20 years ago. He then decided to become a warrior, getting enrolled in the King's army and overtime gained a reputation as a fierce and brave knight which enabled him to be introduced to the Monarch.

It was a risky bet, a "calculated risk" in Madara's words, but given Hashirama's trusting nature, it could work nonetheless. If it didn't…well he was very well aware of the consequences.

"Now that I think about it" Sakura thought "he probably didn't care for that backstabber's life that much…risking his life in such a way…"

Nevertheless the traitor had been sent to meet her that day at the Ball (it had aggravated her even more to know that he had also lied when he said he fell in love with her at first sight long before that).

And then they both knew what had happened, he had managed to win her heart with his gentle words ("LIES!" She corrected), as well as with his shy, almost bashful attentions towards her (" ALL AN ACT!" she thought angrily). In less than a year he had her wrapped around his little finger, and the Court saw them as the perfect little couple. The whole kingdom knew them, the fierce beautiful angel, and the brave kind hearted knight were loved by everyone.

Madara had been very proud of his achievement, pushing him to ask for her hand in marriage. While Izuna (" THAT TRAITOR! She shouted in her mind) had his doubts, his older brother had been certain that she would be ecstatic at the idea and accept his proposal.

And she had been.

She really had been.

The pink haired woman wanted to bash her head into a wall for her stupidity. How naïve she had been!

Thinking back, there were things she had never been able to explain about her _beloved_, such as the fact that he would dissapear for no apparent reasons, sometimes for days, giving reasons such as researches about his so called _lost _family.

She, being the trusting and kind hearted lover she was, believed him.

"I shouldn't have" thought Sakura "I should have gone with him, to make sure he was telling the truth…"

However no matter how much she which she could go back in time and slite this traitor's throat. She couldn't "At least now I know never to trust a man ever again…" she sighed.

Being her fiance, and a trusted man in the King's inner circle, Izuna had been able to feed Madara on important informations, and when the battle took place…Madara had told her he turned his back on her Father, and joined Madara's side.

"I am sure the bastard is still alive…skilled as he was with a sword, and being one of those wretched creatures ('_you are one of them too now_…' hissed her conscience) he must have survived the battle…" she fumed in her mind.

"That's okay" she thought with a cruel smirk "I am just going to kill first…but slowly. So he will know what suffering is!"

"Yes" she thought "Enjoy your miserable life while you still can, you traitor, I am going to get out of this prison…and when I do…_I wil find you_"

Her dark thoughts were abruptly brought to a stop by the sound of a door opening. Looking up, she saw her captor entering the room, his trademark smik in place.

"Let the game begin…" she thought.

Here it is! PHEWWW took me a long time to write that one XD I wanted to show you guys what happened with Izuna (at least from what we know thanks to Madara), and Sakura's feeling, and slow descent into darkness ^^

Hoped the Chapter pleased you, let me know what you think, with a review please ^^


End file.
